


The Story of Us

by eclecticat



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticat/pseuds/eclecticat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainy Saturday night filled with stolen kisses, drenched shoes, and soothing guitar sounds. The busy streets of Seoul were Kyungsoo and Jongin’s playground and the raindrops their spectators.</p><p>It was simply the perfect night to be silly lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Written around September 2013, back when I officially came back to the whole kpop world and was terribly new to EXO. :)

**_Anyone can be passionate, but it takes real lovers to be silly._ ** _– Rose Franken, writer_

 

* * *

 

Rain softly whispered their greetings to the pavement where Do Kyungsoo stood. One by one, they danced around the crowded street, clouding Kyungsoo’s vision as he struggled to peek through the big, black umbrella which had done a good job protecting his upper body from the drizzle. It could not protect his perfectly white sneakers though. His white sneakers now turned to a messy pile of sturdy shoes smudged with dirt and tears of Mother Earth. He inched closer to the edge of the building, attempting to salvage any dry part that was left of his sneakers. The street was somehow empty with just a few couple of people scoping the area, their conversations drowned by the blistering sound of raindrops against pavements and buildings. Kyungsoo exhaled deeply.

 

Where was he?

 

Kyungsoo stomped his feet in frustration and rummaged for his phone in his pockets. 4 Missed Calls and 3 Messages. With deft fingers, Kyungsoo swiped his phone and was greeted with a massive amount of apologies filled with “I’m so sorry, hyung.”, “5 minutes, I swear. I’ll be there!” and “Running already!”. He scrunched his face as he looked at his surroundings only to see the familiar raindrops clouding his vision. He fixed his shirt, making sure that everything was in place. His blue buttoned down tee was still crispy despite the awful weather he had to endure, his denim pants still fine if not for the minor wetness that sprinkled against it. The bag behind him seemed undeterred by the rain, so all was well.

 

Except for the dongsaeng Kyungsoo was waiting for.

 

“Hyung!”

 

A perfectly drenched tall guy ran towards Kyungsoo. The guy’s jet black hair fell idly up to his neck, all traces of style gone and replaced by its clammy figure. With the little to no light provided by the government light post, Kyungsoo saw the familiar tanned skin, thick eyebrows, expressive honey brown eyes and perfectly moist lips of Kim Jongin. A worried frown appeared on Jongin’s face as soon as he saw Kyungsoo.

 

“Sorry hyung. There was traffic and I couldn’t…you know how Sehun is….hyung I don’t…what…”

 

Before Jongin could even continue with his explanations, Kyungsoo pulled Jongin towards him and kissed him tenderly in the lips. Kyungsoo felt his frustrations vanish as soon as their lips touched. Jongin’s lips were wet due to the rain and Kyungsoo slowly licked his lower lips which made Jongin shudder. Kyungsoo’s hands cupped Jongin’s cheeks as he tried to deepen the kiss, but Jongin reluctantly pulled away from his hyung’s clutches and exhaled loudly. That was when Kyungsoo realized that they were wearing the same buttoned down tee, only Jongin’s was black. A smile playfully decorated his face before he encircled his arms in the younger one’s waist and enveloped him in a hug.

 

“Hyung, stop. I’m drenched!” Jongin tried to pry away from Kyungsoo’s tight embrace, but Kyungsoo’s hold on him only hardened. Kyungsoo’s hands intertwined with each other as they hang comfortably in Jongin’s waist. Kyungsoo rubbed his nose against Jongin’s before he smiled.

 

“Don’t care. Why didn’t you bring an umbrella with you? I swear it has been raining ever since 2 hours ago” Kyungsoo’s voice seemed to float above the rain and Jongin had to stop himself from burying his face on Kyungsoo’s soft and inviting neck. Kyungsoo let go of Jongin and took in his current state. His black buttoned tee clung to his slim figure, taking in its very shape from one ripping muscle to another, his denim pants probably weighing him down and his rubber shoes ultimately wet that Kyungsoo was so sure he would have heard squishing sounds if they were inside a room.

 

“But you were waiting!”

 

Kyungsoo was thankful for once that he took the big, black umbrella out of his house. He pulled Jongin closer to him, so they were now beside each other. The umbrella faultlessly protected both of their upper bodies from the rain. Kyungsoo caught Jongin’s lips once again before they proceeded to take their chances through the onslaught of rain as they made their presence visible in Seoul.

 

Finally, it was not only the rain who accompanied Do Kyungsoo. There was also Kim Jongin – the tall tanned boyfriend whom his heart was beating for. Intermittently. Almost every single time of the day. Especially whenever he was with Jongin.

 

Jongin’s fingers were intertwined with Kyungsoo’s and he felt Jongin’s delicate fingers tighten their grasp on his fingers with every step. Their steps made sloshing sounds against the pavement and their pants terribly drenched, but they could care less. Jongin’s face was decorated with a playful grin as he dragged Kyungsoo inside a 7-11.

 

“You don’t know how awfully breath-taking you look right now, Jongin…” Kyungsoo stared at his own boyfriend in pure astonishment. Jongin’s body was slouched on one of the metal stool chairs of the convenience store, his back supported by the plastic table that hang on the walls of the store. He tousled his hair in an attempt to dry it somehow, his eyes contorting in little lines as he forced them shut, his lips forming a thin line. Kyungsoo’s breathing hitched. He was, once again, overwhelmed at the entirety of the man before him. Jongin’s legs dangled on the metal chair and Kyungsoo found himself grinning at how his boyfriend looked like a lost puppy left to play in the rain.

 

“Really hyung? So does that mean you forgive me?” Jongin asked as he pulled Kyungsoo in between his legs. A smirk decorated Jongin’s face the moment he saw the mortified look in Kyungsoo’s face. He placed both of his hands in Kyungsoo’s ears and slowly pinched them as he leaned closer. He ruffled his hyung’s hair and got down from the chair to make Kyungsoo sit instead.

 

“Sit. I’ll find something useful.” Jongin yanked Kyungsoo’s bag away from the man and placed it on the chair beside before he pursued the challenge to look for things that could salvage what was left of their outfits. Food and other necessities were readily available, but not necessarily needed by the couple. Jongin grabbed a bottle of water, a Pororo face towel and a pair of bathroom slippers. Jongin cringed at the sight of the baby pink and blue plastic bathroom slippers. The soles were made of tiny therapeutic bubble plastics that were meant to massage the feet upon contact, a white stripe on the handle of the slippers where the only decoration apart from the color itself. He glanced at his unknowing boyfriend and sighed. It would have to do. After a minute of money exchanging and failed flirting attempts of the cashier, Jongin was finally back in the arms of his beloved, a plastic bag of newly bought salvation on one hand.

 

Kyungsoo eyed the plastic bag surreptitiously.

 

“Here. So you won’t perspire in my hotness.” Jongin grinned at his boyfriend whom only rolled his eyes dramatically before he grabbed the bottle of water and chugged its contents down. Jongin laughed at Kyungsoo’s reaction and proceeded to reveal the rest of the magical contents of the plastic bag. The Pororo towel was next to be demonstrated as Jongin shoved the little yellow and blue towel in front of Kyungsoo’s face and pointed at his hair.

 

It was a blast of aegyo from there on and Kyungsoo exhaled exasperatedly. Anything, but aegyo please. He. Just. Couldn’t. Take. Aegyo. Ugh. He begrudgingly took the colorful towel from Jongin’s grasps and draped it in Jongin’s head to massage him out of any excess moisture. Kyungsoo firmly ruffled the younger man’s hair like how an owner would do to his newly shampooed dog. A low chuckle emitted from Jongin’s mouth as he saw how frustrated his hyung was.

 

“Thanks hyung.” Jongin diffidently smiled at the person seated in front of him and felt his cheeks burn. Kyungsoo was biting his lips and Jongin immediately knew that his boyfriend was disgruntled over something. Probably him and his aegyo? He could care less. Jongin loved teasing his Kyungsoo whenever he could.

 

“Close your eyes…” Jongin asked Kyungsoo. There was a split moment of doubt, but Kyungsoo conceded. Jongin tried real hard not to burst into little bubbles of laughter as he carefully took out the bathroom slippers and raise them up to Kyungsoo’s eye level.

 

“You can open your eyes now.” Jongin almost choked on his words; he really tried not to stifle a laugh. He really did, but Kyungsoo’s mortified reaction was just too priceless.

 

“No! You can’t make me wear that ugly thing in public!” Kyungsoo was beyond appalled at the baby pink plastic slippers that were shoved in his face. Yes, Jongin was a bit silly, (Okay, maybe really really silly) but this was beyond what his soul could take. Just imagining the pure embarrassment that would ensue once he puts his drenched feet on those blasted slippers….

 

It was simply absurd.

 

Although apparently, the word ‘absurd’ was not in Kim Jongin’s vocabulary. Two pairs of feet wearing baby pink and baby blue plastic bathroom slippers stepped on the cold and wet pavement. One was grinning proudly at his accomplishment while the other sported a miffed expression. Both of their pants were rolled up just above their knees as they fitted themselves in a big, black umbrella. The tall tanned guy’s left hand held a plastic bag filled with wet shoes and socks and the short, pale guy tightened his grip on his backpack. Kim Jongin now adorned a plain round-neck black shirt which hung perfectly on his slender shoulders. Expect Do “The Boyscout” Kyungsoo to always bring an extra shirt wherever he went.

 

“Still can’t believe you made me wear bathroom slippers in public, Jongin.” Kyungsoo glared at the guy beside him as he stomped his feet on the puddle of water that collected at the end of the street. The water splashed against Kyungsoo and Jongin’s legs and small muffled shrieks soon ensued. “I look like an ajumma!”

 

Jongin’s low chuckle could be heard above the little tremors the raindrops did against the pavement and the sound of car horns blowing incessantly against other cars as they all lose their patience on the traffic jam one by one. Kyungsoo felt his stomach did a little flip as he looked at Jongin’s face. Jongin’s mouth was twitched upward, his perfect white teeth shone brightly and his eyes turned to small half-moon spectacles. Kyungsoo could see a faint rumble in Jongin’s collarbones and he had to stop himself from smirking.

 

“You don’t look like an ajumma; you act like one! Who brings extra shirts nowadays?!” Jongin rhetorically snapped at Kyungsoo. Deep inside though, he loved the Boyscout side of his boyfriend. It was those little things that got him interested in Kyungsoo. Who brings an extra shirt, a wine opener, chopsticks and screw drivers in their bags anyway?

 

“Hey! Be thankful I brought one or else you’d be shivering in the cold right now!”

 

“As if you’d let me shiver!” And Jongin was right. As if Kyungsoo would let Jongin shiver in the cold.

 

The thought alone alarmed Kyungsoo and he was thankful when Jongin opened the door to a dimly lit restaurant on the outskirts of Hongdae. His skin felt prickly with the sudden change in temperature, but it was definitely better than the rush of coldness the wind blew in the dark streets of Seoul. Kyungsoo and Jongin had to climb a couple of stairs down before they were greeted by a room full of abstract paintings. The walls were gray and the floor cemented and bare. Abstract paintings were shone upon by little light bulbs that hung just perfectly below each painting. The ceiling of the restaurant was a sight to behold. Green plastic grasses decorated the ceiling, its color vivid enough for it to be seen immediately even when one didn’t want to. Real-like flowers bloomed among the grass, their petals hanging limply upside down. They graciously swayed whenever the airconditioner touched their petals. Down below, Kyungsoo saw 5 wooden tables partnered with wooden chairs which were accompanied by hunter green cushions.

 

Kyungsoo was beyond fascinated; he was bewitched. When did Jongin find such a restaurant? He gaped at the guy beside him who just beamed, obviously glad at the former’s reaction. It was that kind of reaction that Jongin hoped to see in Kyungsoo’s face when he literally begged the owner, his friend - Kim Junmyeon, to lend the restaurant for their anniversary that night. It took Jongin’s 1 month “homework service”, a dozen cupcakes and a date with his bestfriend Oh Sehun to convince Junmyeon.

 

“How did you find this restaurant?” Kyungsoo inquired as both of them poised themselves on the table in the middle of the room. Kyungsoo settled his bag down on the floor while Jongin stowed the plastic bag beside Kyungsoo’s bag. Their baby pink and blue bathroom slippers’ squishing sounds were audible above the soothing sounds of classical music that played in the restaurant and both of them laughed at the awkward sound.

 

“The owner and the cook are friends with Sehun. They invited me and Sehun for a quick lunch one time and I immediately knew you’d like it here.” Jongin smiled at his boyfriend as he leaned closer to the table and pinched the older guy’s cheeks. Kyungsoo let him and returned the smile before he basked in the glory of the paintings once again. They were paintings of infamous painters around the city, but Kyungsoo could care less. He was no art critic, but there was something calming about paintings. They spoke a lot, paintings. One look and Kyungsoo already felt what the painter’s feelings were when he made it. Paintings conveyed emotions, just like music did. Paintings of children playing in the grasslands, a couple sitting on a bench overlooking a lake, of a dog and cat sleeping together. They were very simple and youthful paintings, but Kyungsoo’s insides were squirming in delight so bad.

 

“I’m glad you liked it here, hyung.” Jongin murmured. A tall lean man suddenly emerged from the kitchen, a wide grin splattered all over his face.

 

“Chanyeol! Why are you here?!” Kyungsoo’s eyes lit up due to the sudden familiarity. Chanyeol was his classmate in Financial Accounting. They were in good terms, but never had it occurred to Kyungsoo that he would see the tall man during his date with his boyfriend.

 

“I’m the waiter…” Chanyeol winked at Kyungsoo and Kai. “…and the cook.”

 

Chanyeol placed the appetizer on the table and left the two alone. Tchaikovsky’s famous Nutcracker played from the all-around speaker of the restaurant and Kyungsoo found himself closing his eyes in dire delight.

 

“How come there are no other customers?” Kyungsoo inquired in between his food intake.

 

“I reserved the whole place.”

 

“You what?!” Kyungsoo almost choked on his soup and Jongin immediately brought his own table napkin to wipe the soup which fell to Kyungsoo’s chin.

 

“I said I reserved the whole place, hyung. It’s our anniversary; it’s a special day.” Jongin pinched Kyungsoo’s cheeks once again before he proceeded to finish his own soup. Kyungsoo didn’t know how to react at Jongin’s sudden revelation. Jongin was like that, impulsive. Kyungsoo sighed and continued to eat his soup when he suddenly felt a pair of feet rubbing against his. Once again, Kyungsoo’s eyes lit up as they glared at Jongin who was looking everywhere, but Kyungsoo’s. It seemed like Jongin found something interesting about the plastic flowers in the ceiling which made Chanyeol take a brief peek on it while he was delivering their main course. Chanyeol bumped to an empty table and grunted loudly before apologizing to the two and leaving for the kitchen once again.

 

“Jongin, why do you do these special things for me?” Kyungsoo inquired while he cut a piece of meat for Jongin.

 

“Because I love you?”

 

Kyungsoo felt himself melt at Jongin’s blunt confession. It was not the first time that Jongin confessed to him, but everything felt like the first time with Jongin. Jongin’s chocolate brown eyes stared deeply at him, expressly telling him that he was in love with Kyungsoo. Of all the people in the world, it had to be him. Do Kyungsoo. Kim Jongin was in love with Do Kyungsoo.

 

“I love you too Jonginnie…” Kyungsoo murmured in between small bites of meat. The two of them fell in silence as they continued to finish their meal. Kyungsoo would occasionally hum when he knew the melodic classical music that played in the background; Jongin would caress Kyungsoo’s thighs and play footsie with him every so often. Kyungsoo would glare at Jongin, but would ascend and respond to the footsie in the end. It was a quiescence that was comfortable for the both of them. There was no rush and no reason to talk about trivial things. Their mere actions portrayed how they were comfortable with each other and how they loved each other.

 

“Time for my last surprise, hyung.” Jongin stood up from his seat and kissed Kyungsoo in the forehead. He excitedly hopped towards the kitchen and Kyungsoo’s line of view followed him till he was already inside the kitchen. What surprise? Wasn’t what Jongin did for the night enough for a anniversary celebration? Kyungsoo was in between thankful and embarrassed. Thankful because Kim Jongin was the most thoughtful and loving boyfriend a person could ever ask for and embarrassed because his only surprise was to ask the young one to go stargazing with him. Nevertheless, stargazing was a definite no-no now since the rain seemed to have no plans on stopping any minute soon and the planetarium was definitely closed at 9 in the evening. Kyungsoo heaved a sigh and stared at his surroundings. What could he do? What could he give to Jongin? How could he compensate what Jongin had done for him?

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes suddenly landed on a guitar leaning limply on one side of the restaurant. It was so carefully placed in between a shelf and a plant that Kyungsoo had to double check if he really saw the guitar or not. He stood up from where he was and checked if the guitar was tuned or not. Luckily, it was tuned. The next question was: what piece? There was that one piece from Hyorin that he had been learning since 2 weeks ago. Kyungsoo planned to sing it to Jongin, but not really on their  anniversary.

 

It will have to do.

 

Kyungsoo got back to his seat in a timely manner. Jongin emerged from the kitchen with a plate on hand. On the plate were pieces of lemon squares, neatly placed in layers. Jongin had a hopeful expression in his face as he waited for Kyungsoo to take a taste of his lemon squares.

 

“I made them with the help of Chanyeol…” Jongin sheepishly mentioned.

 

It was delectable. A combination of sweetness and sourness in a small pile of soft and powdery squares. Kyungsoo could taste Jongin’s love for him in those lemon squares and he felt his cheeks heat up at the sudden thought. He abrubtly hugged Jongin and whispered his gratitude to the guy. Kyungsoo brushed his fingers in Jongin’s hair as he kissed him lightly on the lips. The taste of lemon squares still lingered on Kyungsoo’s lips and Jongin tasted his own artwork as he meticulously and slowly licked Kyungsoo’s lower lip. Jongin kissed Kyungsoo fervently on other areas of his face – his cheeks, his eyebrows, his temple, his ears. Jongin couldn’t help it. He was helplessly and irrevocably in love with Do Kyungsoo and everything about him simply made Jongin crazy.

 

“Thank you Jongin.” Kyungsoo breathlessly murmured in between their kisses. Jongin nodded before he rested his forehead in Kyungsoo’s.

 

“No. Thank you hyung…”

 

After a brief period of sweet kisses, Kyungsoo carefully yanked Jongin away from his body and made him sit on his chair instead. He pulled him for a swift kiss before he took the guitar from the corner and moved an empty chair directly in front of Jongin. Jongin looked at him curiously and expectantly to a point where Kyungsoo felt that his nerves were tingling. He was beyond nervous and he just couldn’t afford to mess things up. He crossed his legs and propped the guitar in front of him before he heaved a sigh.

 

“Just a disclaimer, I planned to take you stargazing, but the rain…” Kyungsoo scrunched his nose in defeat. Did he really just blame the rain?

 

“I love you hyung.” Jongin calmly reminded Kyungsoo before he took a bite of one of the lemon squares he made for Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo smiled at Jongin before he closed his eyes and started to pluck the nylon strings of the guitar. It felt vaguely familiar for Kyungsoo – the hardness of the nylon strings as his fingers pressed on them, the way Jongin stared at him proudly, his deep dark brown eyes focused on nothing, but Kyungsoo, the way his heart rammed against his chest, the way his voice miraculously found its way to his mouth.

 

The way both Kyungsoo and Jongin were lost in their own little world.

 

 

_My hot lips want to touch your soft lips_

_So that my love will be delivered to your heart_

 

 

Jongin’s smile slowly turned into a big grin as he listened to Kyungsoo’s deep, resonating voice throughout the restaurant.

 

 

_If you still haven’t known how I felt  
I will love you more than anyone in this world_

_I will love you until always; I will love you_  
Like this moment right now, more than anyone in this world  
I will love you

 

 

Jongin was in awe of how Kyungsoo sang the song. Every bit of him concentrated on the way Kyungsoo’s eyelids fluttered whenever he reached a high note, how his lips moved ever so graciously as the lyrics of the song came out of his mouth, the way his fingers would deftly move from one chord to another and how his legs dangled as he plucked the guitar. Jongin took every bit of Kyungsoo in till Kyungsoo reached the ending of the song.

 

Kyungsoo and Jongin were lost in their own little world.

 

No restaurant, no classical music, no Chanyeol. no nothing.

 

Jongin inhaled and Kyungsoo exhaled.

 

Jongin immediately stood up from his chair and melted Kyungsoo with his sweet, tender kisses. His hand lay on Kyungsoo’s neck as he deepened the kiss, their noses rubbed against with each other. Kyungsoo met the kiss with much fervor as his left hand gripped Jongin’s shoulder while the other cradled the guitar.

 

“I love you Jongin.”

 

“I love you too Kyungsoo hyung…”

 

They were breathless for each other.

 

 

 

 

“Hey guys, uhm, could you please not molest my guitar?” A faint whisper came out from the mouth of a certain Park Chanyeol.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Kang Haneul singing I Will Love You is always always always important:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YdNjsHh_iwA


End file.
